obvious
by colourfulskies
Summary: As he looked into her eyes, the sheer joy shining as they finished performing their final number, Beck knew it didn't matter how hideous Tori looked on the outside. She was still beautiful - beck&tori, oneshot. spoilers for "tori The zombie."


**obvious**.  
a beck oliver/tori vega oneshot.  
© nickelodeon

* * *

_suddenly my choice is clear_  
_i knew only you and i were standing here_  
_and beautiful is all i see_  
_it's only you, i know it's true, it has to be..._  
_—victoria justice & avan jogia_

* * *

Beck breathed heavily, the cheers from the applause fading as he stared into Tori's eyes. Only minutes ago, she had looked movie scary, Cat having used Tori for her makeup assignment gone horribly wrong. Of course, Beck didn't care. It was still Tori. And now, as he looked into her eyes, the sheer joy shining as they finished performing their final number, Beck knew it didn't matter how hideous Tori looked on the outside, she was beautiful.

Of course, he didn't like thinking these thoughts of the new girl at Hollywood Arts. After all, wasn't he in a relationship? Hadn't Jade tried so hard to win him back, going as far as getting him a Rottweiler? And still, despite taking her back, despite the joy he felt at Jade's rare act of kindness, it was still Tori that haunted his dreams each night.

Singing that song with her and being her love interest in her first ever production was exhilarating. Sure, Beck had gotten the lead role before but never had he felt the way he did performing with Tori. There was something about her that made it so different from working with any other girl before. And he couldn't say he didn't like it.

He knew though, as he packed up backstage, his eyes on Tori as she talked with Andre, there was nothing he could do about these feelings. He was very much in love with Tori Vega. Okay, maybe that's a bit over dramatic, but he is an actor after all. And this was the strongest he'd ever felt for any one girl before, even in comparison with Jade.

"Hey!" yelled out a familiar voice standing behind him. He turned around to find Jade out of costume, bag in hand, staring at him.

"What's going on?" she asked, confusion clearly showing in her eyes. He knew she saw him staring at Tori, the jealousy clearly showed in her eyes. And while a part of him felt sorry that his heart was betraying her, there was another part of him dying to let her go regardless.

He sighed. He didn't know what to do. Let go of the girl he'd been dating for almost two years, the one he'd been dying to date since he met her summer before freshman year? Or stay and forget about the bubbly girl he'd started falling for since her performance at the Big Showcase?

He turned around, placing his cell phone in his pocket and stared once more at Tori, only this time she was staring back. She looked startled to see him staring at her, but quickly regained her composure and smiled brightly at him, waving at the same time. He smirked, waving a small wave in return as she turned around and exited the theater. Tori's bubbly and happy persona only made her more lovable in his eyes. He knew what he had to do as he turned back around to face Jade, who still had a look of confusion in her eyes.

"Jade, I'm sorry. We can't be together anymore." Not even looking at her reaction, he grabbed his bag and ran straight out of the theater, in the same direction Tori left. Jade's shocked face merged into a face of accepting, as one tear fell down her face. She understood, even before Beck did. And for once, she wasn't going to fight it.

"Tori!" yelled Beck as he finally reached Tori and Trina, said girl turning around in shock.

"Beck, what's going on?" she asked curiously, staring at the slightly out of breath man she'd been crushing on since her first day at Hollywood Arts. Beck only continued catching his breath as he stared at her glorious face.

"Um, Tori, I need to talk to Cat really quick, she's still got something of mine," said Trina, understanding what was about to go on, "I'll be right back." With that, she left, leaving the two friends alone.

"Are you okay?" asked Tori, as she continued staring at Beck. He looked slightly flushed, although it didn't seem to be just from the run he just took.

"I broke up with Jade." Tori looked up startled.

"What? Why?" she asked, unbelieving of what she just heard. Why would Beck break up with his "dream girl" Jade? They had been pretty much a solid couple since before Tori knew them.

"Because, I realized I can't be with Jade... not when my heart beats for another." With that, Beck leaned in and gave Tori a sweet kiss. Tori, shocked at the turn of events, didn't take long to close her eyes and respond, placing her arms on his shoulders as he placed his arms around her waist. She couldn't believe she was kissing her dream guy, the one guy she had wanted but couldn't have, and he was finally hers.

Kissing Tori was bigger and better than he ever thought possible. Feeling the pressure of her soft hands on his shoulders, holding her the way he was, it was even better than his dreams. And he knew, without a doubt, he made the right choice. It was obvious from the start.

* * *

do me a favor and leave a review on your way out please. :) thanks for reading.  
- silver charms.


End file.
